


Robes and Templars

by HeroMaggie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anders in a templar robe, Gen, Mention of full moons, Sneaking through a forest at night, Younger Anders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was pitch black, and that's really the only reason why Anders thought that this fool plan of his could work. Though really, it wasn't worse than any OTHER of his fool plans. The templars hadn't found him...yet. But they were close, too close. And he wasn't ready to go back yet. </p>
<p>One templar robe, one run through the forest, and one conversation with a random templar...</p>
<p>Young Anders has escaped from the tower and he's hoping THIS time he's hit on a fool-proof plan of escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robes and Templars

**Author's Note:**

> A fast little drabble. As I'm sticking Anders in all sorts of random garb and gear.
> 
> For a lovely follower on Tumblr who drew the most amazing fanart to accompany Fevered Dreams: anderfeelsy

It was pitch black, and that's really the only reason why Anders thought that this fool plan of his could work. Though really, it wasn't worse than any OTHER of his fool plans. The templars hadn't found him...yet. But they were close, too close. And he wasn't ready to go back yet.

  
The last couple of escapes had ended so ignobly. Especially last time. Falling out of his tree at the foot of the templars had just been painfully embarrassing.

  
Tugging at the heavy robes, Anders hoped this would work till he could get someplace to change. Andraste's knickers, how DID the templars wear all this cloth under their armor? The templar robes were stiff, heavily embroidered, and weighed as much as a small child. But they covered his mages robes. And with the hood pulled up, his hair and face were shadowed.

  
The "Ho there!" brought him up short. Turning, he saw another templar - also only in his robes - waving at him.

  
He grimaced and then waved back. "Hello."

  
"Out for a stroll then? We should be able to find this runaway this evening. Doesn't seem too cagey, this Anders." The young man was leaning against a tree and grinning. "Mages never are."

  
"Oh. Yes. Robes. So stupid," Anders added, trying to edge backwards into the shadows. "Thinking they can escape in a forest."

  
"I heard he fell out of a tree last time. We've been shaking every third one we find." The laugh was merry.

  
"Fat lot that'll do you," Anders muttered before plastering on a smile, "Ah well...you never know, right? The Maker he...ah...works. Yes. Mysteriously."

  
"Yes he does. Say, I don't know you. Do I? You new to Kinloch?" The templar straightened and moved towards Anders.

  
"Ahh...yes. New. Brand spanking new. Just brought in, you could say." Anders looked around, spying a small path that led between two bushes just to his left. He angled himself closer to the path, just in case.

  
"Right." The templar was almost on him. "Why not pull down your hood, friend?"

  
Anders took a step back and tensed. The templar took that moment to leap forward, snagging the hood and yanking it back to expose Anders' face. "You!" yelled the templar.

  
"Right! Time to run! Thanks for the tip about the trees!" Anders dashed towards the bushes, tugging at the hated templar robes as he ran. The templar took off, reaching out to grab a handful of fabric right as it came loose and slid off of Anders.

  
The last thing the hapless templar saw was Anders hiking his mage robes up to expose his bare arse, moonlight shining on pale skin and long legs.

**Author's Note:**

> You can poke the author with a stick on Tumblr under name Warriormaggie
> 
> Caution - poking author with stick could result in humorous stories being written. Prod with great caution.
> 
> Prone to random babbling...


End file.
